


Gore bloody Gore

by SakiJune



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Adultery, Comedy, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re Uriens e la sua strampalata famiglia in un breve e scoppiettante siparietto. E ricordate: vedere, guardare, scrutare, contemplare... in crescendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gore bloody Gore

Nel noioso castello di re Uriens, il principino Ywain pestava i piedi per avere il permesso di andare a trovare i cugini delle Orcadi.  
\- Qui fa caldo, voglio andare a fare i tuffi dagli scogli, voglio mangiare pesce arrosto! Non vado mai da nessuna parte! Sono stufo di fare la guardia a mia madre!  
\- Ma sei nato per questo, caro figliolo - rispose tranquillo il padre, leccandosi rumorosamente le dita dopo un lauto pasto. - Avevo già degli eredi, quando l'ho sposata, ma sapevo che sarebbe potuta diventare un tantino... pericolosa, quando si sarebbe stancata di me, perciò ho voluto te. - Tentò di pizzicargli le guance con affetto, ma Ywain sgusciò dalle sue grinfie.  
\- Padre, avete le mani unte, mi fate un po' schifino... ehm. Ma perché mammina dovrebbe farvi un dispetto?  
\- Mi vuole far fuori nel sonno e sposare Accolon, altro che dispetti! Io dovevo immaginarlo che ci fosse stato un equivoco, quella volta... ma poi, chi pensi di trovare lassù? Sono tutti in giro per la Britannia, uno a far finta di cercare il Graal,  l'altro in esilio, l'altro ancora a godersi le grazie della moglie, poi Mordred è rimasto a Camelot ad ingraziarsi Artù e la signorinella fa le cure termali ad Avalon...  
\- Com'è che sapete tutte queste cose? - buttò lì Ywain.  
\- Se venissi qualche volta con me ad Estangore, ti terresti aggiornato anche tu di tutti i pettegolezzi.  
\- Non voglio andare ad Estangore, il paggio di Elyan è stonatissimo, voglio andare alle Orcadi, uffa uffa uffa!!  
\- Ma ti sto dicendo che laggiù è rimasto solo quel cretino di Agravaine! - Uriens stava ormai perdendo la pazienza, quel poppante rischiava di rovinargli la digestione. Gli girò le spalle, e in questo modo non si accorse che il figlio era arrossito fino alle orecchie.  
\- Comunque, la situazione è grave. Solo tu puoi evitare la tragedia, quella strega di tua madre fa sul serio.  
\- Ma invece di tenerci tutti qui a sorvegliarla, fatela accusare di tradimento e ripudiatela, così sarà libera e dormirete sonni tranquilli - suggerì la bella e saggia figlia Morvydd, che fingeva di studiare latino ma in realtà scriveva una lettera a Sir Colgrevance.  
\- Neanche per sogno! Rinunciare a vostra madre? Giammai! Fa dei massaggi rilassanti che neanche la moglie di Brandegoris, con tutta la sua sapienza d'Oriente... hmmm...  
\- Cosa vi fate fare dalla moglie di Brandegoris? - Morgana si era affacciata d'improvviso.  
\- Ma nulla, zuccherino mio... rapporti di buon vicinato, niente di più, colombella cara! - rispose tremando Uriens, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Quando la moglie si fu ritirata per più vivaci faccende, si ricompose e continuò. - Il suo piano è questo: vuole tagliarmi la gola e poi accusare il siniscalco.  
\- E perché mai il siniscalco dovrebbe farvi fuori? Gli aumentate lo stipendio tutti gli anni...  
\- Oooooh, avrebbe un _ottimo_ motivo... - rispose Uriens un po' imbarazzato, indicando l'altro Ywain che si colorava le guance di rosa davanti ad uno specchio di rame finemente decorato.  
\- Già, giusto, avevo dimenticato questo piccolo particolare. - Il Bastardo si girò, il viso truccato alla perfezione, e gli fece la lingua.  
\- Padre, non avete ancora capito che il vostro legittimissimo ultimogenito ha voglia _proprio_ di vedere quel cretino di Agravaine? - sillabò il Bastardo, e gli strizzò l'occhio per non lasciare dubbi alla sua affermazione.  
\- Vedere - sottolineò Morvydd, gustandosi le parole e facendosi scudo con la pesante grammatica latina. - Guardare... scrutare... contemplare...  
Prima ancora che Uriens si girasse per fulminare Ywain con lo sguardo, questi aveva afferrato il fratellastro per i capelli trascinandolo fuori dalla stanza: - Io e te adesso andiamo a cercare il Graal, così la finisci di sparare stronzate!  
\- Noooo! - strillava l'altro, un po' per il dolore, un po' per la paura: - Potrei incontrare Gawain, quello ha promesso di uccidermi la prima volta che mi vede... da quando gli ho vinto tutte le biglie dieci anni fa cerca vendetta!  
\- Ma figurati, basta che evitiamo di incrociarlo all'ora di pranzo! - tagliò corto il fratello minore. Morgana, acquattata in un angolo dell'ingresso in compagnia di Accolon, si sistemò in fretta le gonne e gli augurò buona fortuna. Uriens provò a rincorrerli invano, perché i due avevano ormai varcato la soglia del castello in cerca di sante e degne avventure.


End file.
